In the Gateway
by Squeakingtwig63
Summary: Numairs POV in my favorite scene in EM. My first fan fic, so I need lots of critism!


I should explain the **bold** and _italic_ text. The **bold** wording is the actual text of the great and powerful Tamora Pierce from her books. _Italic_ words are thoughts, not said out loud and entirely made up by me.

Chapter 1

**In the gateway stood Numair Salmalin**.

As I stood in the doorway trying to decipher which hyena was Daine, Rikash Moonsword edged over to the group and said something indiscernible to one of the hyenas. _That must be Daine._ I thought.

The hyena/Daine turned slowly to look behind her. Her beautiful eyes swept the room, and locked with mine. To my embarrassment, and probably hers too, she turned into the gorgeous human girl that she is and sank to the floor. Her hyena companions came forward to hide her from the people in the room. I stole a glance at Kaddar. He was staring, no, gaping, at my magelet. _That is the first time he's seen her shapeshift. _A treacherous part of my mind said, but I blocked it out and turned my attention back to Daine. She seemed to be in a state of shock, so I walked slowly towards her.

"**I'm real sweetling. It truly is me."** I said, and then mentally kicked myself. _Sweetling? How could I have let that slip?_ I pulled myself back to the present. Daine was saying something.

"**Kaddar and Varice"** -I shuddered- **"saw them kill you. You're a-a ghost, or a-puppet. A simu-thing." **I raised my hand, and showed her my magic.

"**Ozozrne couldn't attach magic to a simulacrum, remember?"** I let the black fire that was my Gift fade as I watched her.

**"Very well, then-you're on of Numair's simal-"**

**"Simulacra. Magelet, remember how we met? I was a shapeshifted hawk. You nursed me until Alanna helped me regain my true form. Last year, in the courtyard of Dunlath castle, I turned Tristan Staghorn into an apple tree with a word of power."** As I removed my cloak I thought of that battle. _I will never forget it. It happened about 15 minutes after the first time I hugged Daine. I had been pumped, so I turned him into an old apple tree. That was also the first time Daine had shape shifted so it was a memorable experience for both of us. _My cloak reached her and she stood up shakily, with it wrapped around her. She reached out towards me, then pulled back abruptly, terrified.

**"Kitten?"** she asked anxiously. **"Is it really him?" **

The blue dragon chirped and nodded, excited. I waited, one hand stretched out to my magelet. She extended her hand again and I felt her hand in mine. I drew her into an enveloping hug, lifting her off her feet and holding her tight as she began to cry.

"It's gonna be okay." I murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

"It's done. It's all over." When she stopped crying, I let her go and pulled out one of my many hidden handkerchiefs. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"**Where have you been?"** she asked accusingly.

"**At the university."** I answered.

"**Once the emperor's men arrested my simulacrum, I had to play least-in-sight for a day or two."**

"**But-they knew- Varice"**-shudder-**"and Kaddar were sure it was you."**

"**It was a very good simulacrum, my dear. I worked on it for weeks in secret and had it shipped to Lindhall from Tyra. I didn't quite trust Ozornes good intentions I'm afraid." **_I watched her closely._ _If I was right, the question she was going to ask next was going to be somewhat difficult to answer. _

**"Why didn't you tell me?"** _I knew it. I sighed. I really don't like lying to her. _

"**I have no idea. I think I forgot."** _Well, I couldn't tell her the truth, could I? For your own safety? Because I love you too much to put you in the danger of letting it slip, and then be tortured to tell what you know? Neither of these would work._

"**Oh"** _Good, she believed me. I'm actually quite accomplished at lying. If I weren't, I'd probably be hanging in some dungeon of Ozorne's. _

"**How'd you find out? About-all this then?"** She asked and I smiled at her.

"**Kaddar made it across the river. We have enjoyed a most informative evening. Are you aware that the entire west wing and Astronomers Tower is burning?"** she looked down and said sheepishly

"**I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper."** _I tried to keep the amusement out of my face, but I know it showed in my eyes._

"**Magelet, that is the greatest understatement I have heard in my life."**

**The End**


End file.
